Dark Cherry Blossom
by bringmetolife14
Summary: Sakura's parents are killed right in front of her eyes by a snake demon when she's 7 years old. Her older siblings are taken away from her by a man that looks like a snakeand she's left all by her lonesome. She grows cold, distant, and has a steel wall around her heart. When she's paired with Naruto and Sasuke in Team 7, will they be ableto break it or will she lose herself trying
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Academy Days! And a new team!

Sakura Haruno. A 12-year-old girl who aspires to become strong. She is different From other girls her age. She don't wear dresses, skirts, or kimonos. She wears shorts and pants. She is not just a civilian of Konohagakure No Sato, but she is also training to be a kunoichi. She doesn't have a boyfriend or a crush. She doesn't really have friends nor does she want them. Why? you ask. Because when she was just 7 years old, she lost her parents and older brother and sister to a powerful demon. But it was not just any demon, it was the demon known as Yato-no-kami - deadly snake-gods which infested a field. When she had recovered in the hospital and learnt of her parents' deaths and her missing siblings, she mourned for a monthbb then she stopped and gradually became cold, distant, and hard. She didn't know where the demon could've gone but she vowed to hunt it down and exterminate it.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sakura sighed and sat up. She had been awake for hours due to another nightmare about her parents. She got up and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

'Today is the day I can finally become a genin' she mused as she washed her long pink and red hair.

She kept it long because it reminded her of her mother.

'Mother. Father. Just wait a while longer. I'll avenge you. Onii-chan, onee-chan ill find you.' she thought as she washed her body.

She lived alone in a small apartment.

'I Wonder who my teammates will be. They better not be losers.' she growled.

'Yea! Like that blonde boy! or that emo fucktard!' yelled Inner Sakura.

'Ugh you Again? I thought you left after I decided to stop being a weakling!'

'Ha! Fat chance! You need someone to tell you what's right and what's wrong!'

'Cha. Whatever.' Sakura scoffed as she turned the water off.

She grabbed a towel and dried herself. She dropped the towel into the hamper and walked into her room. She didn't care if someone were to walk into her room at the moment. The Only people to visit her were the Third Hokage and her mothers old friend, Mrs. Yamanaka. She usually took precautions to let no one know where she lived especially from her classmates. She pulled on black panties and a black sports bra. She then put on some navy blue shorts that went to her knees and a blood red top with her clan symbol on her Back. She brushed her hair and put on her hitai-ate. People use to tease her about her forehead or her hair color and she'd cry but with her parents gone and her transformation she'd give people a knuckle sandwich whenever they'd make fun of her. She wrapped bandages around her left leg and then put on her weapons pouch. She slipped on her black sandals and made her way out the door. Blowing her bangs out of the way she jumped onto the roof and made her way to the Academy.

~At the Academy~

Sakura opened the door to her class. Everyone went silent as she passed them on her way to the very back. She stopped in front of a seat and looked down at the kid sitting there.

"Move." she ordered monotonously.

He hastily got up and ran to a different seat. She plopped down on the seat ignoring the silence and the glares sent by girls. For she was seated next to the school hearththrob, Sasuke Uchiha. But she didn't spare him a glance as she surveyed her surroundings. Her classmates eventually returned to their excited chatter.

"Hey good morning Sakura-chan!" an annoying (in her opinion) voice called.

'Naruto...' she sighed.

Naruto Uzumaki sat next to her and started talking excitedly.

She silently prayed that Iruka Sensei would hurry up. And lo and behold, her prayers were answered.

"Good morning class." Iruka said as he walked into the classroom.

"Morning Iruka Sensei." the students drowned except for Sasuke who just 'Hn'ed and Sakura who simply yawned.

"Now since today is the day you meet your Jonin Instructors, I'll just call out the team members and where you'll meet your new Sensei." Iruka explained.

They'd taken their genin exam the day before and More than half of the class passed including Naruto.

"Team 4 will consist of Haze Akimichi, Shadow Yamanaka, and Angel Inuzuka. You'll meet your sensei in room 4-A."

Sakura knew the three kunoichi and it was known all over the village that they were orphans brought in from Other countries and adopted by Konoha clans. Sakura herself was one after all.

"Team 5 will consist of Pinky Lee, Darky Nara, and Stomp Hatake. you'll meet your Sensei in room 4-B."

Those three kunoichi were also orphans.

"Team 6..."

Sakura yawned getting bored.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. You'll meet your sensei in room 4-D."

Sakura slumped into her seat and inwardly groaned slamming her head onto the table.

'Why did I have to be stuck with such losers?' She tuned out Naruto and Iruka and started plotting new training methods.

~Room 4-D~

Sakura leaned against the desk as she, Sasuke, and Naruto waited for their new sensei.

"Where the hell is he?!" Naruto growled.

She slid down the desk, Sat on the floor, and got out a kunai. She closed her eyes as she twirled a kunai around her fingers expertly.

"This should teach'im to be late." She heard Naruto mumble.

"What are you doing now?" She asked coldly.

Her voice sent shivers down his spine as he placed the erased on the doorframe.

"J-Just giving him a present." Naruto stuttered.

She gave him a glance and then closed her eyes once again.

Naruto scurried away from the door as footsteps approached. Before the doors opened however Sakua threw the kunai she was fiddling with at the erased pinning it into the wall. The door opened to reveal their silver-haird mask-wearing sensei.

"Meet on the roof. In 30 seconds." the man said before poofing away.

"WHAAAAT?!" Naruto fumes running out of the room.

Sasuke followed after him at a slower pace.

"Tch. what morons." Sakura scoffed pulling a wire to get her kunai out of the wall.

She went to the open window and gathered chakra to her feet. She began to walk up the wall towards the roof twirling her kunai. She jumped over the railing and looked at her new sensei who was staring at an orange book. He put it away quickly when he noticed she was there.

"You're fast, aren't you?" he mused.

She remained silent as the door to the roof to reveal a panting Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?!How'd you get here so fast?!" Naruto asked in between pants.

She merely raised an eyebrows and sat on the ground in front of their sensei. Naruto sat next to her and Sasuke sat on her other side.

"All right. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams." the sensei said.

Sakura remained silent with a blank face.

"Hey you go first!" Naruto blurted.

"Okay then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like is none of your business, what I dislike is none of your business. And my dreams are not of your concerns. You on the right, your turn" Kakashi said and then pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. I hate everything. I don't have a dream but I have an ambitious goal- to kill a certain someone."

"Uh-huh. you blondie." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and everything about ramen. I dislike jerks and anyone who hates ramen. My dream is to be the next Hokage and the best there is so everyone will acknowledge me! Believe it!"

"Alright. Now pinky goes."

Sakura felt her eye twitch.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like training and being alone. I dislike perverts, people who call me 'pinky', and weak pathetic crybabies. I don't have a dream, but like the emo fucktard, I have a goal to find my brother and sister and to kill the demon who took everything away from me."

Sasuke glared at her, Kakashi watched her intently, and Naruto gaped at her.

"Stop staring at me or I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat." She warned.

The Boys quickly looked away.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Tomorrow. we meet at training grounds 7. Dont eat breakfast or you'll Luke. Be there at 8am. Ja ne!" He left in a puff of smoke.

Sakura got up and was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm. She looked at the grabber and saw that it was Sasuke. She raised an eyebrows indicating 'You had better have a good reason for stopping me, let alone touching me.'

"Who is it you have to kill?" he asked grasping her arm tighter.

"Nunya. " she said.

He looked at her confused.

"Nunya damn business." she sharper pulling away.

She stared to walk away again but she didn't get very far when she heard Naruto call out, "Oi! Sakura-chan! Wait up!" He caught up to her and she sighed.

"What? Naruto?" she asked looking straight ahead as she walked across a laundry rope.

"I wanted to know if you'd wanted to go to Ichiraku's with me." he said sheepishly.

"I'm busy." she replied.

'Yeah! You tell that dobe!... although it's sweet of gom to invite us to lunch.' I.S. cheered.

'Hn.'

'Do not go acting all Uchiha on me now! Hey! Watch out!' I.S. yelled.

Sakura blinked and found That she nearly walked off the roof.

She would have fallen were it not for The person gripping her hand. She looked up and saw Naruto.

'He...he saved me' she thought as he pulled her back onto the roof.

"You alright?" asked a voice.

She looked and saw Sasuke next to her.

She nodded seeing they were were both worried.

She gave her new teammates a small smile.

"I'm fine. gomen. Just spaced out." she explained.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out.

"What?"

"You smiled." Naruto grinned.

She shook her head and got up. "See ya I. the morning."

"Where ya going?"

"I've gotta visit somebody and then I'll be training." she said.

'Let us if Sofu-san has any information on the Yato-no-kami or on Tayuya-nee or Takuya-nii.' she thought heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"Okay. See ya later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

She waved a hand, not looking or turning back. She soon arrived at the tower and then went into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. A pleasure to see you." Sarutobi said.

She nodded her head curtly and waited.

"Still no news on either of them." he sighed.

She frowned, "I see."

She turned and left the room to head towards her favorite training grounds. She'd train for the rest of the night, she knew that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bells are Ringing!

:Sakura:

Sakura groaned as she rolled off her bed. She looked at the alarm clock And realized the time, 7:55.

'Better get ready?' she said to herself.

She got up and winced at the soreness in her muscles. She truly did train all night, barely making it home and collapsing on her bed, falling straight asleep. She took a shower and got dressed in black shorts and a grey top. She brushed her hair, put on her hitai-ate, and wallked calmly out the door. She stopped in a cafe to get some hazelnut- and mocha-flavored coffee in an attempt to wake up. She drank it in her way to the training grounds. She threw the cup into a trash can and continued on her way. When she arrived, Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan! " Naruto cheered as she plopped down on the ground her arms behind her head.

"Morning." she drowned closing her eyes, "Wake me when he bothers to show up." She yawned and then dozed off.

:Naruto:

Naruto looked at Sakura as she slept.

'I Wonder why she is so tired.' he thought.

He looked at Sasuke to see him looking at her as well. Sakura mumbled in her sleep and shifted closer to Naruto.

Half an Hour later...

"Hello everyone." Kakashi said as he appeared in a poof of smoke.

"You're late!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke crouched next to Sakura's still sleeping form and shook her awake.

"I'm up." she murmured yawning and sitting up.

The three genin stood up, Sakura in the middle, Naruto on her left, and Sasuke on her right.

"For today's training exercise, you've get to get these bells way from me. Before 12. Or you go back to the academy." Kakashi said holding up two bells.

Sakura remained silent.

"Come at me With the intent to kill." Kakashi warned.

Naruto rushed forward but Sakura grabbed his jacket collar pulling him back.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined.

"You baka. He didn't say 'go' and we need a plan. When he says 'go', hide and then I'll find you." she whispered in his ear.

He gave a slight nod as let go of him.

"Go." Kakashi said.

The three genin went off in different directions and hid.

Naruto was behind a tree and waited for Sakura to Show up. When she did, Sasuke was with her.

"So what's the plan?" he whispered.

"Naruto, you distracted him. Sasuke and I will take gom down from behind."

"Who get the bells?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, its not about the bells. Its about teamwork." she said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"It's really very simple. I mean, why else would they put us in three-man squads? One can't expect to do everything by themselves. Even the greatest ninja have had teams And backup." Sakura sighed.

The boys nodded. Naruto smirked and barreled towards Kakashi.

(After the battle because I suck at fight scenes) :Sakura:

Sakura sighed as Naruto struggled against the log.

"You overdid it." Sasuke growled.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

"Since Sakura was the only One to get a bell, Naruto and Sasuke fail. And they go back to the academy." Kakashi lamented

"No thanks, Kakashi-Sensei." she droned.

He blinked and Said, "Why Not?"

"Tch. This was a teamwork excercise and even though Naruto messed it up, we still used teamword to get a bell. So you either pass us or you send us all back to the academy." she said cutting The ropes that tied Naruto to the stump.

She helped Naruto up and then threw the bell back at Kakashi.

"I won't deprive anyone of their dreams." she promised, 'Not like I was deprived of my family and love.' She walked away.

"You pass. All of you." Kakashi said, "Meet at the main bridge at 9am."

"See ya at 10 then." she mumbled. She went off to train by herself.


End file.
